


Sleepy Smuggler

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han is sleeping</p><p>Luke is watching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Smuggler

It was amazing how much younger people looked when they were asleep. All of the lines made by facial features smoothed away, leaving just the relaxed face behind to be looked at and admired.

Luke tilted his head to the side as he watched Han sleep. The smuggler always looked so angry or exasperated; it was as if these were his only emotions he was capable of expressing. But asleep he just looked peaceful and Luke wondered if this was what he would have looked like had he not become a smuggler. The thought made him a little sad. It was as if the Empire had robbed everyone of the lives they should have had in one way or another.

Han shifted, opening one eye when he felt someone press against him. He grunted a little, watching as Luke settled against him. He did however wrap an arm around the other when he took the grunt the wrong way, pulling him in close. “Didn’t say you had to leave,” he mumbled.

Luke blushed and smiled, settling down beside the other. “You looked peaceful,” he said. 

“Sleep is the only place I can be nowadays. Well…not really.”

“Why?”

“I feel pretty peaceful around you too.”

Luke hid his face against Han’s chest and the other chuckled.


End file.
